Appliances, such as refrigerators, are typically marketed with a very limited selection of monochromatic exterior colors. In contrast, the environments in which the appliances are installed typically include extensive color and pattern. Consumers appreciate and desire a multitude of color options, which generally are not available for appliances. On the other hand, manufacturers seek to limit variety and variability in mass produced products, such as appliances. Thus, there is a need for appliance products which meet both the manufacturer's goal and the consumer's wishes.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of improved appliances having color coordinated pieces which can be exchanged with other pieces having different colors.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a refrigerator having a door handle with interchangeable colored fastener caps.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a refrigerator having a water dispenser with an interchangeable colored sump tray and actuator buttons.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a refrigerator having storage buckets, drawers and shelves with colored trim pieces which can be exchanged with other trim pieces having different colors.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of mass produced appliances having a limited variety with a maximum of color decorating choices for the consumer.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.